JUST ONE DAY
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: A wee bit AU (the ring exchange hasn't happened). Yuuri is ARMY and is super excited to see BTS live in Fukuoka. He manages to make Victor ARMY too. Yuuri's bias is J-Hope, and things get a bit... green. With jealousy (I personally don't think there's much jealousy. More like super fangirling).


JUST ONE DAY

Yuuri was reading something on his laptop. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. In fact, he was also sweating a bit. His eyes were so focused on the screen. Even his tongue was peeking out while he was reading, typing, clicking rapidly. Victor knew better than to disturb Yuuri when he was like that. The first time he tried to divert Yuuri's attention, he had to sleep in one of the onsen's guest room without Yuuri. He couldn't sleep well that night and he might have shed a tear or two at his misfortune.

Victor picked up a manga that was lying about in Yuuri's room and a Japanese to English as well as an English to Russian dictionary and started reading it. One of the best and easiest ways to familiarize himself with Japanese, was to read manga and watch anime. At least his attention wouldn't be on making Yuuri focus on him. After about ten minutes, the clicking and typing stopped altogether, but Victor didn't realize that because he was engrossed in the manga. Yuuri let out a screech and flomped onto the bed. The screech broke Victor's concentration. He put the book down and looked at Yuuri. He was lying on the bed with a pillow over face which muffled squeals from Yuuri.

Victor was intrigued. "Yuuri, what happened? Why are you so excited?" he asked, as he went to the bed. The pillow was forgotten and was replaced by Victor. Not that he minded. Yuuri had him in a bone crushing hug and gave another adorable squeal before babbling away in rapid Japanese. Even though Victor was learning Japanese, he couldn't follow what Yuuri said properly. All he could understand from said man's excited babble was 'meet', 'songs', 'Korea'. "Yuuri, you need to slow down or tell me properly in English." He said with a pout.

The gleam in Yuuri's eyes remained unchanged. "BTS has released their new album and are going on tour. AND THEY ARE COMING TO FUKUOKA!" Yuuri explained, ending with a squeal and nuzzling into Victor's chest. "What is BTS?" Victor asked, completely puzzled. He felt Yuuri stiffen. Suddenly, he was shoved away from Yuuri and was replaced by said man's laptop. "You do not know about BTS. Well, Mr. Victor Nikiforov, BTS is a South Korean band who produce amazing songs. They consist of seven EXTREMELY attractive guys, who dance, sing and rap amazingly." Yuuri explained to Victor, like as if he were a teacher.

He had Google Images ready for assistance. "This is Rap Monster, original name is Kim Namjoon. He is the leader of BTS and he raps." Yuuri explained, zooming in on a picture. And so Yuuri goes on, telling Victor the name, both the stage and original ones, and what they do in the band. He feels something a bit off when Yuuri starts talking about a guy called J-Hope, or Hobi as Yuuri likes to call him. Victor felt that Yuuri was talking a bit more animatedly about this J-Hope as compared to any of the others. But he didn't think too much along that line. There was no reason to worry. He and Yuuri were exclusive.

Victor thought that Yuuri would stop after telling Victor who was who in BTS, but that didn't happen. "Ooh silly me." Yuuri says, lightly slapping his forehead. "How will you know how amazing they are of you don't listen to and see any of their music videos? Here, let me show you my favourites. There are translated versions too, as well as live performances. You need to see ALL of them, to understand the awesomeness of BTS." Yuuri said excitedly. And so, the sleepless night began for Victor.

Yuuri made him listen to their latest album, You Never Walk Alone, first with normal audio, then with 3D audio. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he did like the sound of a few of them. Something called Spring Day especially caught his attention. Yuuri played about 3 videos of that song. One was the official music video, one was a performance (the choreography was amazing. He should try and contact them for help with his and Yuuri's future skating programmes) and the last one was the translated version in English. "There are many fans who translate the lyrics into English and sing English covers. They are good, but since I listen to the Korean version first, I find it hard to like the English ones. They also release special MVs and audio in Japanese too, but I've always liked the Korean version a bit more, even though I can understand the Japanese lyrics. It just sounds more personal in your mother tongue, doesn't it?" Yuuri babbled happily while searching for more videos to show Victor.

Victor paid only half attention to the videos he was being shown. He found Yuuri's reaction much more pleasing and satisfying, even if the guys were amazing. One thing that annoyed Victor was the fact that Yuuri always squealed whenever J-Hope (Hobi as Yuuri called him) was in the shot in the official MVs, his part came, or he started dancing. He was hyperventilating so much while watching the Intro : Boy Meets Evil, that Victor was pretty sure Yuuri would pass out from the excitement. When he entered and started rapping in Boy in Luv, Yuuri screamed (marvelous choreography, even Victor had to admit, even though J-Hope stole Yuuri's attention away from him. He was also worried as to whether Yuuri's scream had woken everyone in the onsen rooms).

All this still didn't explain why Yuuri was so excited earlier. And Victor asked him to find out. "Oh, seeing all the videos and their awesomeness made me forget the reason why I showed them to you. BTS is coming to Fukuoka this weekend," and here, he starts breathing heavily and clutches a pillow tightly to his chest. "AND I GOT US FRONT ROW TICKETS BEFORE THEY GOT SOLD OUT!" he screamed (Now Victor was sure that everyone was awake, Yuuri's voice had become that shrill and loud in the middle of the night).

The Russian took a look at the alarm clock on Yuuri's bedside table. It showed one twenty in the morning. "Yuuri, I know you are excited about seeing BTS live, but you should get some sleep. I won't let you slack off practice. And you've got practice at six, which is in five hours. If you don't wake up," Victor said, snuggling into the sheets, "you'll have to find another coach." He finished, closing his eyes and drifting asleep. He regretted missing Yuuri's terror stricken face. But the tactic did work. Within minutes, he felt Yuuri beside him, whether asleep or not, that remained unknown.

XXXXX

As the meticulous person he was, Victor woke Yuuri at six. After some grumbling and failed attempts at bringing Victor back to bed by cuddling, Yuuri reluctantly got ready for practice. After an hour of workout and stretches, they made their way to Ice Castle. "Today, I want you to practice your quads. I know that this isn't what we had planned to do, but I have got sudden inspiration for a routine. I'm sorry Yuuri." Victor said. It was true though. While they jogged, Yuuri was humming a song, which was BTS. It was one of their softer songs, Butterfly, and since Yuuri had shown him the live performance video, Victor could remember a bit of the choreography. Slowly his mind had drifted to more of their softer songs and choreography. They were beautiful, and with a few tweaks, they could be incorporated into a routine. He was planning to surprise Yuuri with a BTS routine, whether he uses it in a competition was completely up to him.

Yuuri pouted a bit at Victor's sudden change in plans. He was looking forward to skating with the Russian that day. But he knew better than to disturb Victor when he got his sudden flashes of inspiration. It was these sudden flashes that led to masterpieces.

Once Victor saw that Yuuri's concentration was on landing his jumps, he immediately took out his phone and saw the videos of the beautiful songs with amazing choreography, Spring Day, Butterfly, Blood Sweat and Tears and I Need U. He kept seeing them on an on until he got familiar with the choreography. Now all he had to do was mix the music together and create an amazing mash up.

It is a little known fact that skating legend Victor Nikiforov is a master DJ, his skills almost beating Otabek's. And it is an even less known fact that skating legend Victor Nikiforov is a tech geek, and loves working on/with computers and laptops. Unlike Otabek, Victor DJs using his laptop. He has a special one dedicated to DJing. Even though he doesn't use it very often, he carries it with him everywhere, and so it was with him in Hasetsu. He started spending more time on his laptop with noise cancelling headphones on, working on the music for his Yuuri. It was normally him begging Yuuri for said man's attention, but the tables had turned. Yuuri was now begging and whining, demanding his attention. But nothing can deter a Nikiforov once they make up their minds to do something (maybe except katsudon, the eating kind. And maybe a bed, to sleep on you little nasties).

XXXXX

In three days, the music was ready. It was just the background music of the songs, with a little bit of audio wherever he felt it was necessary. It turned out amazing, even if Victor did say so himself. Now all he had to do was get the routine ready. And he wanted to see those song videos again (just to re familiarize himself with the choreography of Spring Day, Butterfly, Blood Sweat and Tears and I Need U. He didn't listen and enjoy Not Today, Lie, Fire and Boy in Luv while working on Yuuri's routine. Nope. Not even once).

Victor found it hard to sleep that night. In fact, night owl Yuuri was fast asleep before he was! He was going to start choreographing the next day, which meant that he'd have the entire rink for himself for a whole day.

But Victor's plan went for a toss.

"Victor!" Yuuri whined, before he had fully woken up. "Yes Yuuri?" Victor mumbled while yawning widely and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I just realized something." Yuuri said, his face occupying Victor's entire field of vision (not that he minded. He loved to see Yuuri's face). "What Yuuri?" he cooed, still sleepy, and tried to lure him back into bed by cuddles. It'll be alright if he was late in reaching the rink. It won't mind.

"Tomorrow's the BTS concert and I don't have anything nice to wear." Yuuri whined. Now Victor was wide awake. BTS. Concert. Front row tickets. With Yuuri. Now that he likes their music and dance, he was extremely eager to see them perform live. He shot up, nearly knocking Yuuri off of the bed. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR?" Victor shrieked. He immediately went to the bathroom and squeezed toothpaste onto him brush. "Practish ish canshelled. We ah gowing shoppin." He said hurriedly while brushing his teeth at top speed.

They spent the whole day visiting shop after shop, trying to find the perfect outfit for Yuuri and Victor too. "But you have so many perfect outfits. You have outfits which will make you look better than BTS." Yuuri said with a pout as Victor tried on what would probably be his thousandth outfit of the day. "Nonsense, Yuuri. No one can dress better than Suga. Not even me." Victor admonished Yuuri (Yuuri was slowly starting to regret introducing Victor to BTS. He seemed to be a bigger fan than Yuuri, and he learnt of their existence only four days ago!). Naturally, Yuuri had chosen his dress way before Victor, but Victor felt that this one, would be perfect for the concert the next day. "Don't worry Yuuri, I'll be taking this. How about we have ramen after this?" he asked, as consolation for Yuuri's patience. The Japanese man knew he was being offered consolation, and decided to take full advantage of it. "Katsudon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "No. you've not won any competition, and I'm still your coach, and I know it makes you put on weight easily. It's either ramen out, or a salad." Victor said as sternly as he could. He could hear Yuuri mumble 'ramen' under his breath while Victor paid for his purchase.

XXXXX

The next day also was practice-less because both the men were scurrying around the entire onsen looking for this and that, getting ready for the concert (one would wonder whether THEY were the ones performing that day, they were creating such a ruckus), all the time singing to the best of their capabilities (cough, Victor, cough) to the songs blaring away through Yuuri's phone (once in a while they would start busting out moves that would easily rival BTS themselves). They had mutually agreed to be at the venue at least an hour in advance, so that they'd be at their sets before the concert began ("There's no way in hell or heaven that I will miss Hobi's performance of Boy Meets Evil." Yuuri had firmly stated. In fact, to be inside on time, in case they were late, they were ready to use their trump card of them being internationally acclaimed skaters).

XXXXX

The couple were fangirling and squealing all their way to the venue. "I really want to see Hobi perform Mama live." Yuuri had said, the exact same time Victor had said, "I really want to see Jimin perform Lie live." Both of them pointedly ignored the weird look they had given each other at their announcements, and instead, laughed it off.

Victor was actually pretty eager to see Jimin perform live. He had charged his phone to full charge, and was eager to record the man dance on stage and use it as reference for the routine he was planning. He liked Jimin the most among the lot. He was pretty talented, he could dance and sing amazingly, and he also looked so innocent, cute and shy. Jimin reminded Victor of someone he knew, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The concert was amazing. Yuuri and Victor had screamed their throats raw the whole time (Yuuri more when J-Hope performed, Victor more when Jimin did, though none of them noticed this minor soon to be big detail). Unfortunately, they did have to use their trump card of being internationally acclaimed pro figure skaters to easily get to their seats (lucky audience, they got to see BTS AND two pro figure skaters, one from their area that too, in the same place!). naturally, this fact was announced through the speakers, and everyone knew that Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov were present at Fukuoka that day, to see BTS perform. Before the concert had started, two representatives wearing shades approached them and invited them to the after party where they could meet BTS in person (thankfully there were two representatives. They had to catch Victor and Yuuri before they fell down, faint from excitement). Once they left, Yuuri lost all sense of personal dignity and held Victor's arm tight. Victor did the same to Yuuri and both of them squealed at the same time "I get to meet Hobi in person!" and "I get to meet Jimin in person!" respectively. This time too, neither noticed the dirty glances they secretly gave each other (Well, they couldn't. the concert was about to start after all).

XXXXX

Both the skaters were fussing with their clothes, asking and giving each other reassurances about their appearances ("I knew I should've worn my contacts today!" Yuuri had whined while they were going backstage for the party. "Don't worry Yuuri, you look good like this! You look like an angel. Without them, you are Eros, and Eros is only for me, kay?" Victor had somehow reassured and threatened Yuuri at the same time, while bopping his nose. "Should I have applied some gel to my hair? It seems to be extremely floppy." Victor wondered out loud. Yuuri just snorted at that). They showed the passes to the bodyguards backstage, and then entered. And lo and behold, there was BTS, dressed casually, right in front of them. "Hi!" they said in unison, "We are BTS and we are extremely happy and honoured to have you here." They continued, adding a bow at the end. Victor and Yuuri bowed back, both of them mentally counting how many were there. Surprisingly, there were only six. Jimin, Suga, Jin, Rap Monster, V, Jungkook, Victor counted them mentally. So the only one missing was- "Hello! Oh, they've already come? I'm late?" a voice interrupted Victor's thoughts. Yuuri and he turned around, and were greeted to a smiling face putting on a shirt standing right behind them. Yuuri took one look at said man's abs and gracefully fainted.

XXXXX

J-Hope caught Yuuri faster than Victor. "Don't worry, Victor, I'll take care of him. You go ahead and enjoy yourself. He'll be back soon." J-Hope said, giving Victor a heart shaped smile. Victor frowned. How dare this Korean rapper take care of HIS Yuuri and give him HIS heart shaped smile? He was going to protest, but J-Hope had taken Yuuri out of his sight. He was about to search the whole place for the missing people, when he felt a shy tap on his shoulder. He immediately turned around and saw Jimin standing shyly behind him. "Hi, my name is Park Jimin. I really like your skating. It has inspired some of our choreography. Could I get a picture, please?" he asked timidly, a light blush staining his cheeks. Realization dawned on Victor and his eyes widened. "No wonder I felt that some of your moves were familiar! Well, now it's the other way round. I am totally inspired by your dance moves. They closely rival your music." Victor said, cheerfully, all thoughts about J-Hope and Yuuri vanished from his thoughts. "Oh and you wanted a picture?" he asked, remembering Jimin's timid request. Said man shook his head eagerly. "Rap Mon hyung!" he called out and said something in Korean, and Rap Monster came smiling, holding a phone in his hands. "Smile!" he called out, focusing on Jimin and Victor (yes, Victor was smiling his patented heart shaped smile), when he dropped it. "Oops." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Seriously Jimin? You would trust Rap Monster to take a photo? You know how clumsy he is." Suga reprimanded, picking up the phone. He examined it for scratches, and thankfully found none. "Move over you clumsy ass." He said, shoving Rap Monster out of the way. "Smile!" he said, and took the picture.

"Mr. Nikiforov, please, have some champagne." Jin said, carrying a flute for Victor. "Thank you, Mr. Jin, this is what I needed." Victor said. He had just spotted Yuuri and J-Hope talking animatedly in a corner of the room. And he needed the liquor. "Don't call me 'Mr'. I'm not that old." Jin said with a pout. "Well, how would I feel then, if you called ME 'Mr'?" Victor replied with a laugh (he had had a bit of champagne by then and was relaxing). Jin understood, and blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "Can you teach me to skate if you have time?" an eager voice asked him. It was V. "Oh don't bother. Rap Mon has taught him so many times, and each time he has fallen at least twice on his ass." Suga said, before Victor could reply. "Suga hyung! So mean! Besides, Rap Mon hyung isn't a pro like Victor hyung is he?" he added, poking his tongue out at Suga. Jin suddenly turned around and saw Jungkook sleeping on a chair. "What a baby." Jimin mumbled under his breath, but not unkindly. He got a blanket and wrapped Jungkook in it. The sight warmed Victor's heart, it was so pure.

XXXXX

Conversation and alcohol flowed freely between Victor and the five members of BTS. They spoke about many things, music, dance, skating and even random fan encounters. They became fast friends, and Victor felt a weird connection with Jimin.

During this whole time, Yuuri and J-Hope were missing. Every time Victor saw the two of them sitting near each other, or even just heard them laugh, he downed a flute of champagne and the stage hands didn't mind refilling them. Soon, he became pretty tipsy.

At one point, while they Jin was telling him stories about his babies (everyone, including BTS agreed to the fact that Jin was the mother of the group) Victor saw a glimpse of Yuuri. Only, it wasn't entirely Yuuri. It was a whisper of Yuuri, mostly covered by J-Hope. Fire roared in Victor, fueled by the alcohol he had consumed. "Excuse me, I need some air." He said, before leaving.

He didn't notice Jimin giving the others an excuse and following him.

XXXXX

Victor walked on stage, relishing the cold wind that was blowing. The fire in him had reduced, and he was now slowly filling up with ice, chilling his very bones. Why was Yuuri sitting so close to J-Hope, allowing him to touch him, and hug him so freely? Victor had worked so hard so that Yuuri would let him touch him, without running away (he conveniently forgot the fact that he ran away in embarrassment, with his cheeks fully red). He sat down at the edge of the stage and sighed. He could feel his eyes stinging. I hope no one sees me like this, he thought. "Victor hyung?" a soft voice called out. Victor sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm here." He replied without turning.

He heard the sound of shoes coming towards him, and heard Jimin sit next to him. He put a hand on Victor's back and started stroking. The action was comforting and Victor soon found himself calming down. "It took me an entire skating season to get Yuuri to understand how I felt for him, and for him to accept my affection and also accept his feelings for me. I had actually fallen for him a year before I started coaching him, but he had forgotten all about that encounter. And now, he lets J-Hope all over him. It hurts you know." Victor said, his voice cracking a bit. "J-Hope is like that. If he finds someone cute and innocent, he teases and plays around with them. He doesn't go overboard though, so don't worry." Jimin hastily added, as he felt Victor stiffen. "What will I do if Yuuri finds him better than me?" he whined, putting his head on Jimin's shoulder. Jimin's hand immediately started stroking his hair. "You know, he was the one who introduced me to your music. He had booked tickets for both of us, without even wondering whether I would know that BTS exists. In fact, he wanted me to come with him, he showed me all your songs, played all the videos possible, just so that I'd be comfortable at the concert. I've also thought of preparing him a BTS inspired routine, only, specifically for him. The music is also ready. I want to teach him that. I don't want J-Hope teaching him." he said.

"Yuuri wouldn't do that. Besides, do you even know what they were talking about? And why they were hugging?" Jimin asked softly, still stroking Victor's hair. "No. I couldn't hear them. What were they saying?" he asked, looking up at Jimin with puppy dog eyes. Damn, that's adorable, Jimin thought. "I'm not going to tell you. Yuuri will, himself." He reassured Victor. "But Yuuri doesn't like me anymore!" Victor whined loudly. "Victor?" a familiar voice gasped from behind. "Yuuri!" Victor gasped in happiness and surprise. The expressions were clearly visible on his face. Then his face fell. "How come you're here? Don't you want to spend more time with J-Hope?" he said, turning his face, and placing his head back on Jimin's shoulder. "Why would I want to do that? And why are you cuddling with Jimin?" he asked indignantly. Jimin stood up, even though a sleepy Victor clung to him like a koala. "Don't go! I don't want to hear him talking about J-Hope! Otherwise I might end up in jail for injuring someone." He whined. Jimin just laughed. "You two need to talk." He said with a giggle. When he reached Yuuri, he bowed and said "You can leave whenever you feel like. Thank you so much for coming to the after party."

XXXXX

Yuuri went and sat next to Victor and put his hands around the man, pulling him into his embrace. "What happened Victor?" he asked softly. "You were hugging J-Hope. I thought you were going to leave me." Victor said in a small voice. Suddenly, he enveloped Yuuri in a huge hug. "Don't leave me Yuuri! I love you so much! I am making a special routine for you! I doubt whether J-Hope can do that. Stay with me!" he shouted. "Leave? I am never going to leave, Victor." Yuuri replied, hugging him back. "But you were hugging J-Hope!" Victor replied with a pout. "He has just given me an amazing way to propose to the person I love." Yuuri replied softly, eyes twinkling. "You are going to propose to someone? Who?" Victor asked somewhat hopefully. "You, my dramatic Victor." Yuuri said with a laugh, bopping Victor on the nose. He withdrew his hand to take out a small box from his jacket. "Would you do the honours of marrying me, Victor Nikiforov?" Yuuri asked, opening the box to reveal a gleaming slim gold band. Tears of joy streamed down Victor's face, as he nodded his agreement, before tackling Yuuri into what can only be called a bear hug.

Both of them were laughing. Once their laughter died down, Yuuri told Victor, "Looks like I didn't need J-Hope's advice after all." before kissing him.

XXXXX

The next day, while lazing in bed after just waking up, while looking at Yuuri's sleeping face, Victor realized why he felt a connection to Jimin. He was as shy and timid as Yuuri. But not as adorable as his new fiancé, he thought as he stared at the gold band on his finger (yes, he was going to finish the choreography for the routine he had decided to make for Yuuri, but another hour in bed with his new fiancé wouldn't hurt right?).


End file.
